Ghost Skater
History Early Life Jayden Savage was a small boy who grew up in St. Cloud, Minnesota. His passion since three years old was skateboarding. Skating since that age, Jayden became extremely good, able to do tricks no one else could. Every game of 1up, or S.K.A.T.E. he won. Eventually, by the age of 14, he became noticed, making it to Pro status with a sponsor called "Skater Corporation". Jayden made 600 dollars a week for boards, and cameras. When he had sent in so much footage that every skater knew him, Skater Corporation hired him for the big leagues! New York Skater Making a name for himself, Jayden became known as one of the best skaters in the country! However, pride soon struck him hard. On one tournament, Savage attempted to do the ultimate trick, which consisted of several twists, turns, and flips! He failed the trick, landing on the ground, breaking his skull, neck, spine, ribs, hips, feet, and upper right leg, and died on impact! Waking up in a flaming dimension of fire and brimestone, he met the Dark Master, who had apparently taken over the devil's domain, and offered him a deal. If he allowed Jayden to go back and try the trick again, he would have to ferry souls to his domain! Jayden agreed, and went back. He noticed that he was naked, and all his skin where he had broken his bones were see through! Whereever he walked, flames marked his footprints! His skateboard was also invincible, and left flames where it's wheels treaded. Savage tried the trick again, and landed it, earning the title of Best Skater in the World! Heroic Age A few years after serving the Dark Master, Jayden became tired of delivering innocent souls to Hell when they didn't deserve it! Fighting the Dark Master for his and all the souls he had ferried's freedom, he won and escaped while the souls ascended to Heaven. Once free of the Dark Master, Jayden decided he wanted to help people any way he could, and trained his abilities to be useful. He also adopted the name...Ghost Skater! When the Bloody Spades attacked Ground Zero, Ghost Skater was one of the heroes who went to fight. A week later, Jayden was skating down the road and saw a man threatening a woman in an upstairs apartment. He ran up, entered the room via the window, and pushed the man back just as he was about to cut her! He burned the man and his appearence made him go into shock! The woman also screamed and ran for her fallen, abusive husband. Ghost Skater walked over to get her out, she kicked him away crying demon! Ghost Skater fled infuriated, mad that people were thinking of him as something so evil! He suppossed he would try to find a way to become normal again. The Storm of the Century Ghost Skater was the second one on the scene after Brother Electric, making sure everyone was safe. When the storm came, the rain turned to steam around him, making him a human shield from the rain and hail. People crowded around him as he led them away from the danger. However, his reach of evaporation only went so far. The couple that he had seen a couple weeks earlier, tried to follow him, but were smashed by a falling building! Shocked at this, Jayden continued on, hoping to save as many people from the storm as he could. When walking was no longer an option, he skateboarded around picking up as many people as he could carry and zooming them to safety. Whent the storm passed, Jayden felt he liked his abilities after all. The Aftermath Ghost Skater met with the other heroes at the end of the storm to discuss what they would do now. After brief discussion and long thinking time, they decided to form a team. Jayden was a bit taken aback because the public had only needed him during the storm. They didn't like him quite yet. Starus Maximus convinced him, however, that if he were to join other heroes whom people trusted, they would trust him in return. Ghost Skater agreed. Weeks after the city was rebuilt, Ghost Skater stumbled across an old construction site. The place was not busy, and he figured he could practice his skating techniques here. After failing a jump, he landed on a block of cement, which turned to liquid rubber because of his heat. He was about to get up from the new tar, when he noticed an odd looking oject in the cement: a black bladed sword (see White Knight). He didn't know what the purpose of this blade was, and he decided he would find help. He did not take the blade, however, burying it again under the cement until he could come back. Powers and Abilities ''Fire Immunity: ''Flame and heat do not even bother Jayden. He is just as comfortable in a blazing fire, as he is in a comfy chair. ''Super Sonic Skating: ''Jayden's skateboard, "Soul Scorcher" can exceed the speed of light and sound. ''Fire Emmission: ''Ghost Skater cannot throw fire, but his body is always emmitting heat. Just touching something or someone will burn them. ''Water Immunity: ''Ghost Skater is not even slowed by water, as it is Hellfire that surrounds him. Any water that touches him will turn to steam. Weaknesses ''High Impact: ''Ghost Skater's only weakness is hitting objects at high speeds, as this causes him more pain than it would a normal human. Trivia *Ghost Skaters body is based off of the games Skate 2, and Skate 3's Hall of Meat modes. Category:Heroes